YOUR MY DAUGHTER AND THIS IS MY FUTURE!
by sailoranime12
Summary: hi this is maya again! my second fic is about all the sailor scouts and there chidren, husbands, and future personalitys. Ummmmmmmmm there is a bit of $**(^$@#$ but i hope you can still enjoy the story of humor. and Jamie Barak... if you are reading this.


Disclaimer: hey you'll! Well this is an amazingly confusing fanfic. Be ready for tons of romance and comedy. Some bad language he ha he and don't forget. the senshi! So be ready k! If you like it or dislike it you can email me at animegal1992@yahoo.com k! Please enjoy. Toddles! (P.s. Don't send me junky stuff like curse words or I shall haunt you for the rest of your life. Even if you live in Sweden! I shall find a way!!!!!)  
  
Minako: oh Bunny please will you lend me 2 dollars for the cotton candy vender, I'll pay you back in a decade how bout that. That is a very fair deal right Ami?  
  
Ami: Actually she is getting a very poor deal and you are getting the upper hand so to answer your question, no it is most definitely not a fair deal.  
  
Minako: ya could of said no instead of all that mumbo jumbo!!!!!  
  
Ami: greatest Apologies.  
  
Bunny: For the last time Minako I am using my dollars to go on the love boat ride with Mamoru, isn't that right muffin.  
  
Mamoru: you never consulted me on that one Bunny. But I am fine with it anyway!  
  
Bunny: See! I have a better cause for my 2 dollars so there!!!!  
  
Mamoru: Wait a minute; this argument is about 2 dollars?  
  
Minako: Yah. why?  
  
Mamoru: Well if you want 2 dollars so badly why didn't you ask me?  
  
Minako: You mean you would actually. you would really. so you're saying that you. Bunny, I think I'm giving you some competition with Mamoru. I mean, you and me are really close and even you won't give money but your "boy friend" will. Isn't that the list bit symbolizing to you!!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny: Oh you!!!!!! Come back here!!!!!! I am going to rip you into pieces!!!!!!  
  
Minako: Can't catch me I am super Minako. Varoooooom! (All anyone can see is Minako whizzing around the fair kind of like Freakazoid does!) (The love boat)  
  
Bunny: oh.............. Mamoru. Ah sigh you're so dreamy.  
  
Mamoru: Sigh Bunny, I have a question to ask you will you take the honor of. (A young girl falls from the sky)  
  
Chibiusa: Mommy!!!!!!!  
  
Mamoru (mumbling): why did you have to come now.  
  
Some guy: Alright the love boat has ended (snort) please exit.  
  
Bunny: What did you come here for?  
  
Chibiusa: Well I came with my best friends to show off!!!!  
  
Bunny: that's my girl. I mean that's a sort of, well kind of well you see it's not.  
  
Mamoru: Now Bunny!  
  
Bunny: That was a terrible horrible thing to do. You do not show off or brag to the following people your friends (5 and ½ hours later) or older people. Sorry Mamoru I can't keep serious this long. Or old Geezers!!!!!!! Ha he ha he ha he.  
  
Mamoru: you're hopeless really you are! (Cotton candy parlor)  
  
Minako: Cotton is a candy with some oxygen and that is why the candy is always so boxagen! So please sit down and enjoy, some of the cotton candy delight! I love the cotton candy theme song!!!  
  
Miran: Mom!!!!!!!!!  
  
Minako: uhhhhhhhhhh excuse me but I am not the appropriate person that you should be calling "mom" but I'm am sure that I can assist you to find your mother.............. After I am done with my Cotton candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miran: you are acting so strange and foolish like Ami, Mom  
  
Minako: Ami??????? She is the most mature person I know and so smart too. wait a minute, are you like Chibiusa and you have come to inspect me from the future?????????  
  
Miran: Mom. you aren't acting normal. did you hit your head while you were in the past. Yah! That must be it. You hit your head. That's the perfect explanation for this strange personality.  
  
Minako: uhhhhhhhhhh what did you say. I just don't understand what you just said to me.  
  
Miran: never mind mom, but yes, I have come to visit you in the past. I come from the future.  
  
Minako: So who's you're daddy!!!! Huh little girl tell tell!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miran: First of all my name is Miko. And I have come to. 


End file.
